Through Different Eyes
by love-ends-with-hope
Summary: Follows the movie, with only one exception: Thomas didn't die. Please read and review.


Thomas's Story  
  
I didn't like that Thomas died so early in the movie so guess what, he doesn't, and this is his story. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea, of course, I wouldn't mind owning Gregory Smith and Heath Ledger  
  
Exactly as the movie was until the British are about to take Gabriel away. This story is told completely in 1st person for Thomas's perspective.  
  
"Father, do something," I whispered fiercely, unable to watch my older brother lead away, possibly never to be seen again. I catch the steely look in my father's eyes, as he harshly replies, " Be quiet." In this look I see two things: one, he won't see Gabriel taken away either, and two, he already has a plan to get him back. Reassured by this knowledge, I watch silently as Gabriel is bound by rope to the back of the wagon. I begin comforting the children as Abigail and the other freedmen are lead away as father runs into our burning home. I have an idea of where his is going. To the chest with the weapons in it. Moments later, I'm proved right as he comes back out of the house carrying an assortment of five guns and his ever- present Cherokee tomahawk. "Thomas," he calls me over and hands me 2 of the guns, " we're going to get your brother back." I am already loading the first gun as I nod to him and watch him walk over to the rest of my siblings. "Nathan," he says softly, "your brother and I are going to get Gabriel back, I need you to stay with the rest of the children and hide in the field. If I'm not back by nightfall, I want you to take them to your Aunt Charlotte's plantation." " But father," Nathan argues, " I would be more help if I could come with you and Thomas." " Nathan," father warns, " do not argue, just do as your told." As father turns to speak to the rest of the children, I walk over to Nathan. " Nathan, " I begin, " you're still to young to be using the guns. When we get back I'll teach you how to use them." This promise seems to have greatly lifted my brothers spirits, and I am happy to have helped him in a way that only older brothers can. " Thomas." Father calls me and I say a quick goodbye to all my siblings. " Father," I ask as we begin to walk in the direction of the forest, " there were at least 20 redcoats in that convoy, and we are only two men, how do you expect us to be able to free Gabriel with odds like that?" "It's not just the number of men, but also their ability. I've seen you out hunting, and you have excellent aim and precision." " Gabriel taught me that," I can't help but add. " And he taught you well, you must us that now, for your life as well as mine and your brother's are at stake. One tiny error and you never know what might happen. Just remember if anything happens to me that your first goal is to rescue Gabriel, and don't forget that. I want you to be moving around in the trees, never stop long enough for someone to take a shot at you, that's the most important thing. Good luck son, I know you can do it." " Thank you, father," I reply, feeling anxious about what I was about to do. Just as I settle into a hiding spot, the convoy that held my brother captive came around a corner and into view. I think back on all the lessons Gabriel taught me while we were hunting; always follow your target with the gun, when the time seems right, let the gun go a bit ahead of the target and fire. With these instructions in my mind I begin to take aim on the officer closest to Gabriel, because this man is the most dangerous to kill. If I'm even a little off I may kill my brother by accident. That thought was too much to bear. 'Concentrate', I mentally shook myself, 'you can't afford to think about anything but what you're about to do.' Suddenly, from somewhere to the left of me, I hear a single shot and the cries of a dying redcoat. Without even thinking about it, I mechanically fire off three shots, pausing only long enough to reload and take aim. Every one of these three shots found their mark perfectly. Moments later, as I am loading the rifle for the 7th time, I happen to look up and notice that my father has run out of the woods and onto the road, where there are only three redcoats still living. Realizing that this is my chance to free Gabriel, I put down my rifles and run toward him. " Gabriel," I begin excitedly, but am silenced by the look on my brother's face. This look scares me, for I know that he has seen many horrile things during this war. Reluctantly, I turn around to see what has caused s Gabriel to have such a look of terror on his face. What I see scares me so deeply that I find myself backing away from the sight. My father. Cutting a dead redcoat to bits. " Father," I scream out, without realizing that I am the one who has spoken. My voice catches the attention of my father, who looks back at Gabriel and me as though only just realizing we were there. The sight of us seems to have calmed him down, for he cleaned the blade of his Cherokee tomahawk and walks towards us, as though what we had just seen had never happened. " Come, boys," he says and we follow, at a distance. We walk back to the farm silently, afraid to speak to one another. Gabriel breaks the silence first. " Father, now that our home is gone, where shall we go?" I knew the answer even before my father said it; Aunt Charlotte's Plantation. 


End file.
